A Charming Reality
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: Three teens slip into wicca and cast a spell which sends them to a universe where their three wiccan Heroines exist. First fic. R


A Charming Reality Author's note: Paige isn't going to be in this one because it's going to be too many characters to fit in conversations. There may be a few parts that  
she's in but just so you know.  
  
Prologue All we ever wanted was a normal life. *Laughs* But instead, I sit here with my friends Prue and Pheebs writing this. You can call it a biography, but when you read it you will think it fiction. If this got in the wrong hands we could be exposed and I know what happened last time. I cry every time I  
watch it. The three of us used to live in a small town in Missouri, but  
within a second we found ourselves living in San Francisco with our  
everyday wiccan heroes. Here's how it began....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a dark and stormy night and Phoebe Griffin was home alone in the three story house. The house kit up as lightning struck. Phoebe jumped out of her chair and started heading towards her room. She started walking up the stairs when her cat ran down the stairs almost making her fall. "Kit don't do that," she yelled to the cat. She continued to her room when the phone rang. Phoebe nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Hello," She said into the phone. "Hi Pheebs, it's Pipie. Freaky storm we're havin' huh?" "Yeah, and I'm stuck here while my dad's out of town till Wednesday." "Well you can stay with us," Pipie said cheerfully. "You know I would in a sec but if my dad came home early then I'd be screwed." Lightning struck and thunder shook the house. There was a click then the phone went dead. "Pipie?" Phoebe asked into the phone. A crash was heard downstairs. Phoebe looked around seeing if it could have been Kit but found her sleeping at the edge of her bed. Phoebe's dog started barking.  
"Prujo, shush it!!!" Phoebe yelled. Phoebe picked Kit up in one arm and a baseball bat in the other. She walked downstairs and felt the temp. drop. A couple of seconds after the temp. dropped Kit flew out of her arms. Still she continued down towards the basement. Phoebe looked around the basement and neatly jumped 10 feet in the air when the door slammed shut behind her. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6:56 almost time for her favorite show to start. She went over to her TV and turned it to channel 11, the WB. "Tonight on Charmed, they have faced everything together and now the event they have been waiting for is going to happen. Piper's baby is going to be born. Leo: What did I miss? Piper: A lot! Stay tuned for Charmed Special Delivery," the announcer said.  
After a while it was commercial and Phoebe runs upstairs to get snacks, but before she does she checks if the phone works. She got a dial tone, so she quickly dialed Pipie's number. "Hello?" Pipie's voice said over the phone. "Wanna watch it over here I'm taping it?" Phoebe asked. "Sure Pheebs be there in a bit." Pheebs hung up got her snacks and headed downstairs. When it was starting the doorbell rang. "Hurry Pipie it's on!!!!" Pheebs yelled not even getting up.  
Okay to start off Pipie, who's real name is Piper Rosenfield,  
met Pheebs in the 5th grade and they have been best friends ever  
since. The door upstairs slammed shut and Pipie flew into the other end of the couch. After the baby was born and the show ended they heard a huge crash. "Leo!!!!!!" Pipie said half-joking half-serious. "Let's check it out, it's probably Kit."  
They tiptoed upstairs to the middle floor. Once they were up there they heard foot steps and they were coming from up in the attic. Pipie started walking towards the attic door and was about to open it but Pheebs protested. "Got the Phoebe Jeebies?" Pipie asked. "If I got up there and I die I'm haunting your sorry butt," Pheebs said. Pipie opened the door and they looked around. Moon light was shining on a trunk.  
"Hear now the words of the witches," Pipie joked.  
"Not funny that's how they got their powers!" Phoebe said loudly. They heard the front door shut.  
"Who is it?" Pheebs asked.  
"It's Prue, are practicing or what?" Prue asked.  
Prue, who's real name is Prudence Boreanaz , met the two in 6th  
grade (which they are almost done with) and instantly became  
friends.  
"Come here we're in the attic," Pipie said.  
"Chant anything?" Prue asked as she came in and set her stuff next to theirs. Pipie walked over to the trunk that was lit up and pulled a leather-bound book from it.  
"No way!" Pipie screamed.  
"It's probably a photo album," Pheebs said.  
"Doesn't look like it," Pipie said looking in it," Lets try the spell to get powers."  
"Pipie there's a full moon outside, it's raining, and it's just like  
how they got their powers, so No we are not," Pheebs said.  
"I say we do it," Prue said.  
"Majority rules," Pipie said.  
"Democracy sucks," Pheebs said.  
"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is  
sought.  
In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power.  
Bring your powers to we sister three, we want the power, give us the  
power." A breeze blew by their heads.  
"Let's try a spell!" Prue said.  
"Wait if this works we wanna have our stuff with us," Pheebs said. Pipie and Prue sighed and then they all picked up their stuff.  
"One to go to a world where Charmed Exists!" Pipie said.  
"Think of one," Prue said.  
"Me? Okay, um, repeat after me," Pipie started, "Travel to a place where p3 exists, and Phoebe fights with her fists.  
Take us to meet thee, thee is the power of three." They repeated until they were floating. They landed hard on a wooden floor.  
  
"Damn that hurt," Pheebs said.  
"I think my binder is digging into my back," Pipie said.  
"Oh my god, we're here," Prue said helping Phoebes and Pipie up. Then the Charmed Ones came in not looking to happy.  
"Did we ever think of the fact they might think that we're DEMONS and  
try to vanquish our sorry a-" Pheebs started yelling at Pipie and  
Prue.  
"Pheebs-" Prue tried to calm her down.  
"Don't Pheebs me Prue because Pipie here got us stuck here."  
"Damn, she rants worse than you Piper," Phoebe said. *Phoebe is  
referring to Phoebe H. and Pheebs is the other Phoebe*  
"And I heard that Phoebe!" Pheebs said.  
"How did you know out names?" Piper asked getting a bit angry.  
"Who's the genius now?" Pipie said to Pheebs. "Don't start you two," Prue said. Then Leo orbed in.  
"Wow its really blue the WB got that right," Pheebs said but got hit by Pipie.  
"Who are they?" Leo asked. The Charmed Ones and Leo huddled together.  
"He's cuter in person," Prue said.  
"Prue let me see your bag," Pheebs said," Before we say anything, I think we should show  
them this," She said while taking a tape out of the bag.  
"So you land in our attic, don't tell us who you are, and to top it all off you call each other  
by our names, who the hell are you?" Piper asked.  
"Oh shit," Prue said.  
"Excuse me?" Paige asked.  
"Group discussion," They huddled together," This tape has the baby being born and  
Piper looks a little, well, little to have just had a baby."  
"So were screwed?" Pipie asked.  
"Nope because one of us is asking," Prue said smiling at Pipie.  
"Ask what?" Leo asked hearing them say something about asking something.  
"Well we wanted to know if you, well she, um, help-" Pipie said.  
"If you've had your baby yet, see that wasn't that hard," Pheebs said.  
"No why?" Piper asked. Prue grabbed the tape and headed to the living room. She popped it in and then hit rewind.  
"So are you guys going to tell us what your showing us?" Paige asked.  
"Just watch then you can ask as many questions as you want," Prue said as she hit play. After they watched it they sat in silence until a demon came crashing in. It was the Source.  
"How the hell is he still alive?" Pheebs asked. The source just laughed and threw Leo and Pheebs into a wall. Piper and Prue instinctively ran over to them. Pipie was too busy fast forwarding, she hit stop.  
"Duck," she cried out, then hit play. It was them saying the Source (Cole) vanquishing spell.  
"Cover the screen PLEASE," Prue said. The Source blew up and then the TV screen said, "I'll always love you."  
"Damn I hate that part," Pheebs whined.  
"Just out of curiosity, where are you three staying?" Phoebe asked.  
"Nowhere at the moment ," Pipie said.  
"You can stay in the guest room, we have extra bed in there," Piper said.  
"Thanks," Prue said. They grabbed their stuff then headed toward the room. As they headed upstairs Piper noticed that they were carrying instrument cases.  
  
In the morning Pipie, Pheebs, and Prue were in the guest room while everyone else was in the kitchen. They assumed the three were sleeping until they heard instruments playing. Unbeknownst (I just like that word) to them they "used" to be in a band known as With a Vengeance. When they came dowmstairs to the kitchen the others pretended that they didn't hear a thing. They sat down and started talking.  
"What day is it?" Pipie asked.  
"Sunday," Phoebe answered.  
"That totally sucks," Pipie said.  
"What does?" Piper asked as she handed them their breakfast.  
"Well that tape we showed you there was another, um, 'episode' you might call it after it  
and it was gonna be repeated and let me tell you it was a great one," Pheebs answered for  
her.  
"He was such a cutie, although I swear I saw something holding the horn on," Prue said.  
"Horn?" Paige asked.  
"Unicorn, they are so adorable," Pheebs said.  
"The real cutie was when the 'little guy' came and BK was cryin' it was just tooo cute,"  
Pipie said.  
"Ok I'm confused," Phoebe said.  
"You aren't the only one," Piper said.  
"Just so we know 'where' we are, who's the last demon you vanquished, not the source  
though," Prue asked.  
"Um, Cole- Belthazor," Phoebe said.  
"Centennial," Pheebs said.  
"Ya think," Pipie said.  
"Okay not to sound rude but um how did you three get here exactly?" Phoebe asked.  
"Pipie will explain since it was her idea," Pheebs said.  
"Oh ya? It was in your attic !!!"Pipie said.  
They glared at eachother then Pipie continued," Well any way in our,  
um, 'reality' you are on a TV show on the WB. And it was raining and  
it was a full moon and we found kinda a 'bos' of our own and we said  
'your spell to get powers and then we said another spell and ended up  
here."  
"You know if today is a Sunday its the 31st and that would make it-" Pheebs said.  
"You're sliding on thin ice Pheebs," Pipie said.  
"One question you're with Danny right?" Pheebs asked.  
"That is it, you asked for it," Pipie said then chased Pheebs into the living room.  
"Please excuse them they are, just, yeah," Prue said then ran after them. When Prue ran in there the argument was already going on.  
"Three out of five times!" Pipie said.  
"Chicken Roaster," Pheebs spat back.  
"Adam lover," Pipie said back.  
"Evil," Pheebs said.  
"Nata-" Pipie started but was cut off by Prue.  
"Stop!!!!!!!!!!! Just both of you shut up before you kill eachother," Prue chimed in. They all fell silent and the group that was in the kitchen came into the room.  
"And why the hell this started is beyond me, and Pipie if you finish that statement it's  
gonna be hell and both of you know it. You can settle it when we get home which we  
should be focusing on now. Save it for school," Prue said.  
"We haven't had a good riot in a while," Pheebs said.  
"Puppy-pout was the best I think," Pipie said.  
"Actually the best was the Daaaaavvvvviiiiid riot which, led to the 'woof woof' one, which  
led to the Gilbert one," Prue said.  
The other three on the stairs just walked back into the kitchen and ate. 5 minutes later They heard Piper yell," I'm going to the club, Phoebe's at work, and Paige is at the store. Make yourselves comfortable."  
They all headed upstairs, after she left, Grabbed a binder from their bags, went into the living room and sat on a couch. Pipie was in the middle holding a binder and Pheebs and Prue on each side with their heads on her shoulders.They looked throught the binder which was full of pics until they fell asleep.  
Paige found them this way when she came home. She took the binder and put a blanket on them. She glanced through the binder and saw a picture labeled 'Little Piper and Little Prue', she smiled. Then she turned to a page labeled 'We're so close it's scary'. It had a pic. of Pipie, Prue, and Pheebs but the pic. that she liked the best was the one of Pipie and Danny. The door shut and Piper and Phoebe came in.  
"Shhh they're sleepin'," Paige said. The three on the couch started to wake up. The Charmed Ones hurried and sat the binder down before they noticed. Leo orbed in.  
"Dang that's bright," Pheebs said.  
"Well you wanna go home?" Leo asked.  
"I'm up, I'm up," Pheebs said.  
"The Elders said that there is a spell to send them back but...." Leo trailed off.  
"Is there more to that or ya gonna leave us hangin'?" Pipie asked  
quoting Piper from an episode but not realizing it.  
"Well you can't be sure if you're gonna get back to the right reality," Leo finished. The was a short moment of silence.  
"It's getting late we should sleep on the idea," Paige suggested. They all agreed and then they headed to their rooms. In their room, the girls were about to doze off but they were awoken by a scream in the kitchen. They ran down and saw a little 'thingie' growling at Phoebe. "You've got to be kidding me," Prue said.  
"Gilbert exists too?" Pheebs asked  
"Who?" Phoebe asked. Paige, Piper, And Leo all ran in as the three younger girls went back to the room. Then the others went back to their rooms and slept. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Pipie woke up early so she went outside to see the sunrise. While she was sitting she heard the door close behind here and Piper sat down beside her.  
"It's amazing here on the coast," Pipie said.  
"Have you ever lived in the west?" Piper asked.  
  
"Las Vegas for about 5 years."  
"Oooohh sounds like a lot a fun."  
"Out of curiosity do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet?"  
"No care to give me a hint?"  
"Only if your sure."  
"Positive."  
"Well it may be different here, but in our 'world' you're expecting a  
girl but it turns out to be a boy." Moment of silence.  
"Let's go make breakfast."  
"Ok."  
When the others started coming in Pipie and Piper were already sitting  
down and eating.  
"I'm serious I know things you guys had no clue about," Pipie said.  
" Oh yeah? Like what?" Piper asked.  
" The first thing that comes to mind is when Andy died and Prue was knocked out, her  
and said that Phoebes premonition was one they weren't supposed to  
stop and-" Pipie started but was interrupted when Prue came in and  
finished it for her.  
"Then they kissed and it was sooooooo cute," Prue said.  
"Of course you would think it was cute," Pipie joked.  
Then Phoebe and Leo walked in.  
"Anything else come to mind?" Piper asked as Leo sat next to her  
at the table.  
"Oh I know," Prue started," When Prue was a dog and she got hit  
by that car that was driven by that cute guy-"  
"With the brown hair?" Pheebs asked as she came in.  
"Yeah, anyway she was flirting with him and she drank beer with  
him," Prue finished.  
"While she was a dog?" Piper asked.  
"I didn't know dogs could flirt," Leo joked.  
"Oh and you and that Doberman crack," Phoebe said.  
"By the way Paige said for me to tell you she was going to see  
Glen and she'll be back in a half an hour," Pheebs said.  
Then they heard Grams voice say," The power of three."  
"What the hell?" Pipie said as she jumped up out of her chair.  
"Power of three," Grams voice said again.  
"Attic, Summon, Now," Phoebe said. When they reached the attic the book was already open to a demon.  
"It says here that a demon named Nikolai is a dimension traveler," Piper read.  
"Power of three," Grams voice said then she appeared. Pheebs screamed in surprise but Pipie and Prue punched her in the arm.  
"Um, Grams what about the power of three?" Phoebe asked.  
"Actually this mostly concerns the little ones," Grams said.  
"Hey!!!! We aren't dwarves," Pheebs said defensively.  
"Younger ones?" Grams asked.  
"Better," Pheebs said still keeping' her ground.  
"Well anyway there is a prophecy that says three chosen ones were  
destined to defeat Nikolai, and no it's not the Charmed Ones; it's  
them," Grams said looking at the three.  
"Woah hold on a sec," Pheebs was freaking out," Some freak accident  
sends us here and all of a sudden were supposed to vanquish some demon  
because were the chosen ones?"  
"Well yeah," Grams said a little too plainly for Pheebs liking.  
"I give up, you talk to her," Pheebs said to Prue as she glared at  
Grams.  
"Okay, what I think she's trying to say is that the whole reason were  
here by some stupid mistake we made and the 'powers' that were  
supposed to have, we don't know what the hell they are," Prue said  
getting a litlle angry. " Haunted by desire for flipping Pete's sake,"  
she added quietly.  
"Leo?" Piper asked.  
"I'll go check," he said and he orbed out in the middle of a kiss.  
"You know if my boyfriend did that I'd kick his sorry butt," Pipie  
said quietly.  
"Slap him across the face," Pheebs replied just as quietly. They started laughing.  
"They do that all the time," Phoebe told Grams.  
"Like you at that age," Grams smiled at them.  
"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," Piper joked. Leo orbed back in.  
"That was quick," Phoebe commented.  
"Yeah well Nikolai killed someone," Leo said.  
"Great," Piper said sarcastically. "Any idea on what we're supposed to do?" Pipie asked. "Uh," Leo trailed off.  
"See what did I tell you the Elders don't know sh-" Pipie started but  
was cut off by Prue saying:  
" What ever you do don't finish that sentence. Or its gonna be Magic  
Hour all over again." Pipie stopped and then Nikolai appeared.  
"The fun has arrived ladies and gentlemen," Nikolai said. "How come demons are always cocky?" Prue wondered out loud. "Because their evil," Pheebs said plainly. Grams and Piper both rolled their eyes.  
"Prepare for a long and painful death," Nikolai said as he sent a  
fireball towards Grams but she disappeared before it hit.  
"Any ideas?" Phoebe asked aloud. Pipie and Pheebs looked over at Prue.  
"Hey just because I'm the oldest in our jeesh doesn't mean I know what to do," she said. Piper got annoyed and tried to blow him up but he deflected it and sent her back into an old table.  
"Hey!" Pipie said getting his attention," Uh oh." He sent a fireball towards her and she dodged it and she keeps dodging them as he kept throwing them.  
"Okay so he can deflect like Eames, what do we do?" Pheebs asked.  
"Rejectin' your deflection' won't work," Pipie said as she dived to the floor. Prue and Phoebe jumped on Nikolai's back causing one of the fireballs to go astray and hit Pipie in the arm. Nikolai disappeared and since Prue and Phoebe we on him they left too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Downstairs the remainder of the group was talking about what to do. Leo was healing Pipie while Pheebs and Piper paced.  
"Would both of you stop pacing?" Pipie asked.  
"No," they both said.  
"What's a jeesh anyway?" Leo asked as he finished up.  
"A group, kinds like an army. We got it from a book," Pipie said. All of a sudden a cell phone rang. The tune turned into Eminem's Lose yourself.  
"It's not me," Piper said.  
"Not me," Pheebs said. The group went upstairs to Pipie's bag and she picked up the phone. When it was about to go to the part with the pied piper, so she hurried and picked it up.  
"It's a text message," Pipie said," It's in a code. It will take me up to 10 minutes to figure it out." Everyone waited patiently while Pipie decoded the message.  
"Done," she said as she handed Piper the paper. Tezt message: hlp, stk en ndrwrld. Scpd dmns so fr  
BK4lf, prdnc & pbb translation: help, stuck in underworld. Escaped from demons so far.  
BK4life, Prudence and Phoebe  
"You got that form a bunch of letters?" Leo asked and Pipie nodded her head.  
"Whose BK?" Piper asked.  
"Alright let's go get 'em," Pheebs said.  
"Your dodging the question," Piper said slyly.  
"Yes I am," Pheebs said. They all headed to the attic.  
"Leo you take Piper and Pheebs I'll stay," Pipie said.  
" Wait a minute!!!!! I'm the chicken remember?" Pheebs said,  
"Well you have just been promoted to turkey," Pipie said, and with that Leo orbed out. Pipie's phone rang.  
"Hello?" Pipie asked into it.  
"Pipie, where are you?" A male voice said.  
"Danny?!"  
"Yeah are you three okay, I know you are all together." "We're fine where we are, don't worry." "Are you sure where are you?" "We're fine that's all you need to know. Just don't tell anyone that hey can reach me on my cell cause-" Pipie started but was cut off when Leo orbed in with everyone," Danny call me back later okay?" "Danny? Did you say Danny cause I heard Danny," Pheebs started Freaking out. "Yeah, I got to go call him back," Pipie said leaving. "Pheebs, don't be a psb," Prue told Pheebs, she knew Pheebs was gonna go talk to her. "I won't," Pheebs said leaving as predicted. About 5 minutes later a crash was heard downstairs.  
"Boreanaz!!!!!!" Pheebs yelled signaling and emergency. The group follow Prue downstairs to see Pipie and Pheebs fighting a demon. One put a knife to Pipie and Pheebs throat. Phoebe started over there but Prue stopped her.  
"Just watch," Prue said.  
"Puh-leease, "Pheebs said," Get ready to sing Pipie."  
"Three..two..one!!!!" Pipie said. They stomped on the demon's feet, elbowed them in their stomachs, head butted them with the back of their heads, then kicked them hard in that spot boy's have. The demons shimmered out.  
"So, that's what you two have been doing at movie night when I couldn't come," Prue said.  
"Well we couldn't practice, and we've seen every episode of Charmed soooo..." Pheebs trailed off. "So? You have to show me those moves tomorrow," Phoebe said. We all laughed and then a line was erased. From that moment on we were considered part of the family. 


End file.
